Enter Sandman
by Shomei No Jisshi
Summary: 'One day, I'll get you back, and kill you all...' The words still recite in Siko-Yama Korkai's head after his defeat of Rilou Zinzang. Many thought he was gone. But 2 years have passed, and Rilou has escaped Chor-Gom Prison. Siko-Yama has started to live a life away from this, but when his greatest enemy returns and is focused on his promise, can Siko-Yama defeat him? Rated T.


**My second KFP story posted on here, and this story was written shortly before I joined here. It details how I originally wrote my OC's Siko-Yama Korkai and Rilou Zinzang, and their epic rivalry continuing after Siko-Yama is nearly killed by Rilou and saves Kung Fu, earning the respect of Kung Fu masters all around. For more explaining, I'll post the prequal later. Anyway, here's chapter 1.**

Chapter 1: Sad But True

Chor-Gom Prison's harsh enviroment chilled Rilou inside his unforgiven cell, 2 years after his defeat. He has been plotting revenge since, and he will soon get underway. He could see his breath in front of him.

The rhino guard shortly left a few minutes ago, but Rilou doesn't attempt his escape. He waits for the perfect time.

As soon as he thinks about the guard, he could hear the thumps of the guard's feet, and a "Lunch."

He looks up to see the guard, who'd make anybody throw up by his looks and breath. The guard throws a tray full of moldy dumplings in the cell, and the food scatters across the floor.

"I got some news for you. Your little enemy Siko-Yama is on his way here now, and you can't get out of your cell for the rest of your god forsaken life. How about that?" the rhino taunts. '_Korkai is on his way here? Perfect.'_ Rilou thinks.

Rilou gets up, and holds the bars keeping him from the outside, his head sticking out. "Have I ever got to tell you that you look like a piece of crap?" Rilou says. The rhino scowls and clinges his ax. "That's the end of the line."

The rhino raises his ax to slice Rilou's face, since he is allowed to, Rilou huffs at the rhino's face, and normally this would do nothing, but the cold temperature causes a blinding fog to fall over the guard's eyes, blinding him causing to drop his ax.

Rilou grabs the keys from the guard's belt the second it happens, unlocks the lock, and the door opens.

Rilou jumps and delivers a roundhouse kick to the guard, and it was a blow to the neck causing instant death. Rilou sprints up to the wall of the Prison, and an alarm sounds. The rhinos on the top of the wall shoot falmed arrows toward Rilou, but he dodges easily.

More rhinos grab their axes and blockade the wall opening, but Rilou does a spin kick to the rhino in front, and he lands on the balcony, surrounded by guards. "Kill him!" one of them shout. 2 of them lunge toward Rilou, their axes pointing toward the monkey's heart. However, Rilou quickly counters with a backflip, causing the axes to drive into each of the two rhino's armors and stomachs.

The blood drips from the rhino's on the ground, and Rilou sidesteps an attack from another, then grabs the iron bar connecting the handle and blade, and with the rhino still olding the handle, flings the rhino over the side of the balcony.

The guard behind him attempts a sneak blow from behind, but Rilou senses it and elbows the rhino in the face, causing the guard to topple over into the other rhino. With that, Rilou jumped and delivered a kick to the rhino's, cauusing them to be flung back and crashed against the wall.

Rilou backflips the opposite side of the balcony on which he jumped upon, and he lands on a ledge, around 50 feet above death from height fall. He looks up, and the head rhino as he can tell, wearing more armor and a polished iron horn, slams his ax into the wall, making vibrations fly through the stone and making the ledges fall to the ground.

Rilou scowls and jumps in time before his ledge snapped from the wall. He sprints up the side of the wall, and the head screams "Ropes!" And ropes fly down the wall, rhinos sliding down them throwing knives at Rilou. He dodges and answers back with grabbing them and throwing them back, hitting the ropes and the rhino's falling.

Rilou was close up to the ledge, and punches the Had right in the jaw. "Celing trap!" he half-yells half-cries. Rilou looks up, and a whole barrage of flaming arrows point to the ground toward him. His eyes widen, and quickly he preforms a barrage of kicks to the head, causing a knock out, and Rilou holds the head on top of him as a shield, and it works, all he arrows drove into the head and his armor.

The other rhinos awaited at the hugedoors entrance, just a few trots away. However, the arrows' fire set the brim on a light fire barrage, causing the brigde to melt, melt, melt...

Rilou sprints toward the fire, but the bridge gives way to the fire and the rhino's hurrying fear making them breaking the bridge with their axes. There's an impossible to jump distance between Rilou and the guards, but Rilou leaps anyway. Then, he falls short and misses the ledge. The rhino's laugh and cling their axes together in victory, until one of the rhino's coughs blood.

The other guards stare, and that rhino falls, dead, and Rilou is behind, his fist clenched and drenched in blood and armor bits. The others stare,dumbstruck.

Rilou smiles. "You are supposed to be the greatest prison in China? Geez, I've fought 5 year olds harder than you. Oh, and here's my present to you," he says. Rilou closes his eyes, and lifts his hand. Some of the rhino's start to levitate, and he throws them through the door, destroying it to pieces and debris flying all around, same with the rhino's, either dead or KO'd.

Rilou opens his eyes, and they glow, blinding the rhino's. Rilou lifts his arms and the rhino's freeze into ice. He smiles and clenches his paws into fists. The ice shatters in clear and red bits. His eyes stop glowing,and he stares to the harsh, snowy enviroment outside.

It was the middle of a snowstorm, and a few hours in there anybody would die. But he smiles. _'Siko-Yama Korkai, you're in for a suprise. And the perfect distraction while I go to the Jade Palace and take care of your friends. It's theperfect plan, and you're perfect into my trap.' _He thinks. He flees soon.

Meanwhile, a cloaked South Chinese Tiger is inside a cave in the snowy monutains near Chor-Gom, keeping warm from a fire. The cloak on the front has an eagle enblazed on the right side. He looks to the mountains, thinking, holding the scar on his right eye.

_Rilou grabs the Jade Orb from the floor, and points it to the bloodied Siko-Yama. He laughs, half coughing blood, and says, "Die, you fool!" Siko-Yama limps slowly up, breathing heavily and holding his new injury on his right eye. He looks to Rilou with his good eye. "Kira!" he growls. Rilou laughs evily and a green beam shoots toward Siko-Yama. His good eye widens and he lifts his right arm in pain. "Damn you, Kira!" he yells, and awaits certain death..._

This very moment recites in his head. Growling, he rises. Grabbing his sword, encased in a case that says 'La Resistance,' and straps it across his back. He then feels a vibration on the floor. "What the..." he mutters. He leaps out of the cave and into harm.

**So there's chapter 1! And I'm sorry, but I won't be updating for a while, however, I hope you like and if you hate cuss words and vilonce like this, sorry! It's just how it was meant to be read. Review, please!**


End file.
